THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE
by yumnarai23
Summary: Michael mcbride realises that he is in love with his asset,fiona glenanne.but card most certainly dissaproves. let me kno what you think!thanks!


Michael couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend it and didn't want to, he supposed.

Of all times it had to be now, just when things were going just right with the CIA .

he felt so stupid.

michael sighed and turned onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm as he lay in bed.

He smiled at the memory of their first kiss-a slow,gentle brushing of lips.

Kissing her had been a shared thing-bubbling with mutual desire.

it was different from how his kisses with samantha had ever felt.

it was amazig how genuine affection can incite such sizzling affection.

Their had been no hesitation from either side. He was falling for her- he knew, he knew and he didn't want to stop it because in his mind he also knew he had never felt like this about any woman.

Walls and barriers had been placed to protect herself, to save herself from the emotional hurt that came with life. But beyond that, beyond everything, she was different.

Different form any woman he had ever met. He just prayed he could explore her further, find her pleasures, weaknesses, strengths, everything, he wanted to know her completely. He **wanted** her completely and deeply embedded in his heart and soul.

He breathed in ,scrunching his hand up as he looked into the pitch black of the night, the only light coming through the curtains from the orange lamp in the streets. Fiona glennane was all he could think about right now.

He hated this, he hated how he knew where this would go, he could see it so clearly it hurt. Fiona would find out that he was lieing to her and when she did she would reject him, close up, shut down and block him completely out.

He didn't want any of this-he couldn't hurt her-especially with the affection her now had for his asset.

But once she would find out-he knew the truth would upset her **BAD**-

until every tether of affection between him and Fiona was shattered and gone it was the way she worked, she'd probably want him killed.

michael groaned and sat up rubbing his hands over his face before looking at his clock on his bedside table. He needed to get out.

he realised he couldn't take much more of this.

-WLR-

Fiona groaned as she rolled onto her side, straining and prying her eyes open from sleep as the doorbell persisted to ring. Looking at the clock she frowned and suspicions and worries started to fill her mind. who could it possibly be?

Getting out of bed quickly she rushed down stairs,clutching her revolver tightly as she did.

Unlocking the door quickly, uncaring to the sight she looked ,she opened it, her stomach and her heart lurching into her throat as she tried to open it quickly enough. But as she swung it open, a little too quickly she had to admit-and she lifted her gun.. a silence settling over the two people for a moment.

"Michael?" she whispered,confused.

Michael smiled shyly "Hi" he replied unable to say anything else as he looked at her. Her hair dishevelled and her make up gone as she stood there in a white baggy t-shirt,and some pyjama shorts , a sight simply beautiful and seductive he thought.

Fiona blushed and tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt as his eyes skimmed freely over her as if he had access and permission. she tried to calm her racing heart and tried to think of a calm and coherent thought or at the least something to say.

Looking at him she opened her mouth forcing words to come out "You're here?" Fiona breathed in, the warm night air crawling up her skin.

michael nodded as he stared at her "Yeah"

michael looked at the house observing and teasing her slightly before confirming her words "Apparently so" he paused "Though looking at you I'm not sure if I have the right house… maybe I should.." he teasingly went to turn away but Fiona stepped outside slightly putting her hand on his arm to stop him.

michael smiled as he looked at her slightly smaller form and Fiona and she smiled slightly back but her eyes suspicious "Its 2. 00am michael"

michael looked down guiltily peering up at her like a naughty school boy "Yeah"

She rolled her eyes trying to suppress her smile despite the late hour as the street lights bathed them in an orange/ gold light "just get in.." she said gently as she crossed her arms over her chest hoping he wouldn't notice that she didn't have a bra on.

He walked into her apartment.

she looked at him

His shirt hugged his muscles-his forearms strong-his burgeoning skin. Her heartbeat raced lightly.

She wanted to kiss him again-just throw him down on the ground and writhe on top of him.

But though she tried to hide her feelings Michael smiled, relishing in the effect he had on her as he saw yet another blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. He knew she was breaking, he could see it In her eyes and the way she looked at him, pouring all her trust into just one look..

"so why are you here?'she asked,congratulating herself on her faintly interested,not overwhelmed tone.

"well..i wanted to..i just...i..i wanted to see you." he stammered.

Fiona's mouth dropped slightly and she looked at him as if he were mad "at two in the morning!" she whispered ridiculously.

michael supressed his smile as he rocked on his feet, his hands in his pockets as he looked at her openly "Yeah" he replied nodding.

"And you came ere to SEE ME ?" she said preposterously

michael smiled cheekily "Yes, yes I have."

Sighing, she put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him "Are you going to agree with everything I say McBride?"

"No"

Fiona looked into his eyes ,her gaze slowly drifting to his lips before she quickly looked away, remembering what his lips had felt like on hers only hours ago. His grey eyes searched her face."im sorry if i bothered you " he said softly.

Fiona looked back at him gently contemplating.

She licked her lips searching for something to say. To what? To Stay? To Go? She didn't want him to leave-atleast not yet.

she didn't know what to do, all she knew was that this man, for all his ruggedness and wit... He turned her on.

"we have work tomorrow" she persisted.

" I know"

"Michael…..when we ki.."

"fiona-its okay." he said looking at her as he moved closer, making her breathe a little deeper.

Fiona swallowed resisting the urge to touch him, he was so close but she stayed still, shivering as his breath hit her face at his close proximity.

Fiona smiled "I thought kissing you was-" she whispered as she stared endlessly at him, letting everything down and allowing him in.

McBride smiled his trade mark smile, the twinkle in his eyes mischievous and cheeky as always "Not by far Mrs Glennane" he replied and leaning down his lips neared hers, his arm slipping around her waist as their lips and tongues briefly touching before the opening of a door open stairs made them stiffen and separate quickly. Waiting for Sean to return to bed they stayed quiet looking at each other, Fiona biting her lips with need to finish that kiss.

When the closing of a door was heard again they let out a breath and smiled at each other "...my brothers home" she sighed.

"oh, i m so sorry-i should just go.."he said hastily,moving away from her as he did.

"McBride?"

"yea"

"shut up and kiss me."

michael didn't remember crossing the distance between them.

it wasnt like those commercials where we were running in slow motion and finally embraced.

one minute,they just stared blankly into each others eyes and the next

they were all over each other.

Fiona pulled away and backed up towards the door.

he pressed her up against the wall and sank his mouth into hers -his tongue searching out every answer from every clue her tongue gave him.

their hands were clasped.

Fiona wanted to feel him inside of her-she wanted to surround him with her desire.

michael dismissed the merits of celibacy and ignored the complication of samantha.

In his arms was Fiona.

it was all he wanted.

"come on" Fiona whispered,her lips touching his as he led him into her bedroom.

Side by side,their hands touching lightly,michael and Fiona stood in the doorway to the bedroom observing the king sized bed.

it seemed to dominate the room.-it was neat-with snow globes set up in a row on a high shelf. Fionas two or three changes of clothes lay scattered on the floor and an empty yoghurt cup lay on the bedside table.

this room wasnt really right for making love but to michael-it offered a private glimpse of Fiona,one which Fiona didn't mind michael seeing.

But nothing mattered-because sex was on the agenda.

Next we were ripping of clothes-it was purely animal.

michael draws Fiona against him as they kissed harder-and harder by the second.

Fiona ran her hands down his back,from his shoulder blades to the waist of his jeans-and he's doing precisely that to her.

they lay on the bed-limbs locked-lips locked-hands free to roam..

he crouches over her and her hands travel up his arms-more muscular than she had imagined,more beautiful.

michael lifts locks and individual strands of her hair away from her face,stokes her cheeks,her forehead,ans stoops down to kiss her again.

"fiona-this isnt-appropriate.i mean-and you're brother..."he whispered between kisses.

Fiona smiled " don't worry, this contraption shall be for our eyes only" she said seductively.

Their mouths were glued once again and their tongues danced deep.

they rode together the vivid crest of physical pleasure,to sharing such a cerebral high of compete emotion...

michael slips out of her and lies down beside her,stroked her hair and tucks it behind her ear.

Fiona placed her head over his chest.

Fiona bites her lip,"Shit we didn't you know-use anything."

Michael stops grinning."you werent on the pill?"he whispered back.

"no"

"okay"

the next thing they know they start laughing...

...

Fiona woke up with a smile on her face.

michael was lying on his side,his back to her.

her slight movement caught his attention and he turned over his back.

,he gazed down at her with affection.

"goodmorning."she said.

Michael cracked a smile and reached for a strand of her tangled hair.

"your hairs a mess."

"you have no idea what its been through."

"i take offence to that."

"no you dont."

they grinned at each other like idiots.

the moment spun out.

"we should shower"-fiona suggested.

before michael could say anything his cell phone rang-shattering the moment.

he glanced down at the caller ID it was-Tom card.

"who is it?"she murmurred.

"my brother."

"join me in the shower when you're done."she said playfully as she got up to kiss him.

he kissed her back thoughtfully.

she went into the bathroom.

Michael breathe a huge sigh of relief.

he got out into the balcony of her bedroom.

"yea?"he answered.

"ive been trying to reach you Weston."

"i havent been around."

"you better stop playing one of youre little games! just get the opp done-and soon!"

"i working on it Card."

"and Weston.."

"what?"

"youre a spy and this is an operation.

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME"

Michael sighed.

"got that Weston?,"

"yes"

"you do realise she would ruin your life michael."

"ecsuse me"

"shes an assset michael,moreover shes a criminal,a gun dealer-dont you forget that.

...


End file.
